Magia Elementar 2 A Segunda Geração
by Beleite
Summary: Quando um de seus filhos está em perigo, tudo que você quer é ajudá-lo, por mais difícil que isso seja, e por mais que ele recuse a sua ajuda. Continuação de Magia Elementar.


**Magia Elementar - A Segunda Geração  
**

Obs 1: Se você não leu "Magia Elementar", eu sugiro que você leia antes aqui: [.net/s/5322276/1/Magia_Elementar]

Obs 2: Se você leu, não crucifique esta autora pelo fato de que eles já são adultos e não são mais o centro desta história (Não se preocupe, eles ainda aparecem batante).

Obs 3: Você leu a obs 2, então você sabe que eles já são adultos e não são mais o centro desta história.

**Cap 1 - Filhos, pequenas pestes pelas quais é impossível não se apaixonar.  
**

_Isabel POV_

– MANHÊ! – a pequena criança de 7 anos veio correndo e me abraçou pelas pernas. – Para onde a Kath vai?

Me abaixei e peguei-a no colo.

– Ela vai para um lugar chamado curso, Becca. É que nem a sua creche, mas ela vai aprender magia lá.

– Eu posso ir também?

– Pode sim, mas... – a peste não me deixou terminar de dizer que ela tinha que esperar ter idade.

– Oba! Eu vou poder fazer o que você e o papai fazem! – me disse com os olhinhos brilhando. Então, antes que eu pudesse detê-la, saiu correndo dos meus braços gritando – Kath! Eu vou com você!

– O QUE? – o grito de Katherine ecoou escada abaixo. – MANHÊÊ! – chamou, delicada como um rinoceronte numa loja de cristais.

Subi as escadas em direção ao quarto da minha pré-adolescente. No caminho, encontrei Luke, com a cara para fora do quarto e o cabelo despenteado que nem o do pai.

– Manhê! Pede para a Kath não ficar imitando uma gralha com prisão de ventre, por favor? Eu to tentando bater um recorde aqui. – falou, saindo totalmente do quarto, para revelar a guitarra do Guitar Hero pendurada no seu pescoço. Esses vícios dele às vezes me irritavam. Era só ele ganhar algo novo que ficava viciado por uns bons 2 meses, ou até achar outra coisa para viciar.

Dei um suspiro e segui para o quarto de Kath. Mal bati na porta, uma garota estressada com um secador na mão e um cabelo todo armado de não-sei-fazer-escova abre a porta para mim.

– MÃE! QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA DE A JULY IR COMIGO?

– Ai... – falei, e já ia explicar quando...

– ... e eu vou poder cozinhar sem chegar perto do forno para não me queimar, vou poder ler a mente das pessoas, vou poder fazer a chuva ir embora... – minha pequena vinha seguindo Harry, enumerando as coisas que faria quando pudesse fazer magia.

Um detalhe era que ela acreditava piamente que os nossos poderes eram todos magia. Ela achava que qualquer bruxo podia fazer tudo que nós fazíamos.

– Bel... o que você falou para ela?

– Ela não me deixou terminar de falar! – falei, angustiada. – Rebecca, querida... – falei, abaixando-me para ficar do seu tamanho.

Neste momento, aparece Luke.

– Eu outi a Katherine falar que a Bec vai com ela? Porque então eu não posso ir?

– Porque você tem 9 anos! – eu falei, ainda ajoelhada.

– E ela tem 7!

– Mas ela não vai!

– Vo sim! – teimou minha menina.

– Bec, meu doce, você vai, mas não agora. Você não me deixou terminar de falar. Eu ia dizer que você ia... quando fizesse 11 anos, que nem a sua irmã.

– Mas eu quero agora... – ela ameaçou chorar.

– Se você ficar tudo bem sobre não ir agora eu faço brigadeiro! – chantageei a pequena.

– Tá bom. – ela disse, limpando as lágrimas que já marejavam seus olhinhos verdes.

– Mããe! – Kath exigiu minha atenção. – Falta uma hora, e demora meia hora para chagar lá a pé! Me ajudaa!

Suspirei.

– Vem cá. – chamei, levando-a ao banheiro. – Depois eu vou te ensinar a fazer escova. Por enquanto não tente sozinha, viu, querida?

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça. Chamei a água para molhar o cabelo dela, o fogo e o vento secaram num instante. Ficou maravilhoso. Ela puxara os meus cabelos castanhos (o de Harry era quase preto, o meu era castanho nem-claro-nem-escuro) e o meu formato de olho amendoado grande, com as sombrancelhas cheias e expressivas, e juntando isso com o verde dos olhos do pai ela ficara maravilhosamente encantadora.

Escolhi uma roupa às pressas para ela, que ficou ultra-feliz com o que eu fizera no cabelo e aceitou sem contestar o vestido que eu lhe entreguei.

– Pronto! E você ainda tem 10 minutos. Ah!

Corri até o meu quarto e voltei com um cordão folheado à ouro, simples, ornamentado apenas com uma pequena pedrinha multicor cortada em forma de coração pelo melhor joalheiro de Londres.

– Feche os olhos. – ordenei antes que ela visse o que tinha nas minhas mãos. Dei a volta por trás dela e coloquei-o, ajeitando seu cabelo cuidadosamente depois. – Então? O que você acha?

– Mãe! É lindo! – ela disse, olhando-se no espelho, com a mão sobre o pingente. – Parece um arco-íris em forma de coração! – e virou-se para mim e me abraçou.

– Você não tem noção de toda a história que tem só nessa pequena pedrinha. – falei, acariciando a pedra com carinho. – Um dia eu te conto.

Eu me lembrava da história como se fosse ontem. E eu jurava que às vezes, quando olhava bem para a pedra, eu podia ver olhos iguais aos meus me olhando com orgulho. Os olhos dos meus pais.

* * *

– Mãããe! – gritou Rebecca da sala. – Chegou uma coruja de Hogwarts! Será que é para mim?

– Você tem 9 anos, filha.

– Mas eu sou inteligente! Eu posso ir adiantada!

– É para o seu irmão. – eu disse, avaliando a carta. – Sobe lá e acorda ele, vai, filha?

Ela saiu correndo atrás do dorminhoco. Na verdade, meus dois mais velhos adoravam uma boa soneca, a mais nova é que era elétrica. Eu esperava que ela se acalmasse um dia.

Cinco minutos depois desce Luke, seus cabelos negros como o do pai despenteados como sempre, seus olhos castanhos totalmente avermelhados de sono. Ele era a cara do pai, mas tinha os meus olhos, o oposto de Kath, que tinha tudo meu e os olhos do pai. Na verdade só a cor dos olhos do pai, até o formato era meu. Bec tinha saido um pouco mais misturada. Os traços do rosto saíram ao pai, mas o corpo e o cabelo eram meus.

Ele pegou a carta entusiasmado, e leu-a com toda a atenção, então levou-a para o quarto correndo, provavelmente para ler mais umas centenas de vezes.

A campainha tocou.

– Hey! – disse aos Weasley (pais e avós), aos Potter (tecnicamente eu também era Potter, mas deu para entender que são os pais do Harry, não?) e aos Malfoy quando abri a porta. – Como vocês estão?

Tradicionalmente, todos os dias nos revesávamos para comer na casa de algum de nós. Como morávamos todos em Godric's Hallow nem era difícil. E com os nossos poderes, fazer a comida era quase sem-graça.

– Bem. – Respondeu Lisa, alegre como sempre.

– Hey Vic, Lucy, Zach, John, July. E ei! Cadê o Todd? – ele surgiu detrás do pai, os cabelos tão vermelhos quanto os da irmã, Lucy, eram castanhos.

– Oi, tia Bel!

– Oi Todd.

– Vic e Zach, a Kath está dormindo, se quiserem ir lá acordá-la... Lucy e John, devem ter recebido a carta hoje, não? – eles afirmaram, balançando as cartas. – É, o Luke também recebeu a dele, está no quarto, lendo até acraditar que é real. – me ajoelhei para falar com os menores, July e Todd. – E vocês eu não posso ajudar. A Bec está solta pela casa. Acho que vocês vão se divertir procurando.

(n/a: Gente, primeiramente eu vou passar uma árvore genealógica das famílias, ok?

William e Elaine James e Lílian

Isabel Harry

Katherine Luke Rebecca

Molly e Arthur Sr. e Sra. Granger

Rony Hermione

Zach Lucy Todd

Sr. e Sra. Malfoy Sr. e Sra. Luckmann

Draco Lisa

Victoria John July

Ps: Me desculpem ter ignorado os filhos verdadeiros deles, ok? Estou abusando da minha licença criativa aqui.

Ps2: Eu não coloquei os outros Weasley senão ia ficar muuuuito complicado, ok? Mas eles existem.

Ps3: As idades são as seguintes: Os três primeiros de cada família (os da esquerda) na primeira parte do capítulo tem 11 anos, os do meio tem 9 e os menores tem 7. Nesta parte as idades são: 13, 11 e 9, respectivamente. Na próxima, quem adivinha? 15, 13 e 11. Depois dessa eu vou manter as idades. Desculpem os padrões e tal, tipo: 2 anos de diferença e todos nasceram quase juntos, né? Parece que foi tudo combinado. Mas apenas ignorem isso e sejam felizes, ok?) (n/a: nossa, que n/a grande o outro foi!)

* * *

– É minha! – disse Bec, admirando a carta de Hogwarts – É para mim! MÃE É PARA MIM, MÃE! PAAAAIIII!

– Que bom, filhinha, finalmente chegou a sua vez! – disse Harry, rodando-a no ar.

– Eiii! Pode parar com o escândalo? Eu estou tentando fazer minha mala! O trem sai amanhã, sabia? – Disse Kath, saindo do quarto com headfone (é assim que se escreve?) e aqueles negócios que se põe no pé para manter os dedos separados quando pinta eles (seja lá qual for o nome daquilo).

– Então você já devia ter feito a mala há muito tempo! – minha filhota alfinetou. Suspirei.

– Que bom, não é? É um dia especial para as duas! – amenizei.

– Hum... tanto faz. – disse Kath, voltando para o quarto.

No dia seguinte, fomos levá-la na estação de trem.

– Zach! – ela saiu correndo para falar com ele e o grupo de amigos do cursinho deles. Harry fechou a cara.

– Para com isso. – falei para ele. Já fazia um ano que parecia que tinha uma química qualquer entre os dois, mas até agora nada chegara aos ouvidos de ninguém, e olha que quando um da família sabe, todos sabem.

Então eu me lembrei. Caramba! Ela tinha 15 anos. Corri até ela.

– Katherine!

– Mãe! O que você está fazendo aqui? – me lançou um olhar assassino que eu prontamente ignorei.

– Eu preciso falar com você.

– Tá bom, vem cá. – e fomos para um canto. – O que foi?

– Eu preciso te contar a história do seu colar.

Seus olhos brilharam.

– Sério?

– Sério. – e contei a história toda. O trem estava apenas nos esperando, afinal, nós éramos as descendentes de Mérlin, não que eu gostasse de fazê-los esperar.

No dia seguinte, no café da manhã, todos reunidos para comer, eu soltei a bomba:

– Gente... a gente vai ter que se mudar. – todos olharam para mim espantados.

– Tipo... a gente vocês... ou a gente a gente? – perguntou Draco.

– A gente, Os Cinco. E a Lisa e nossos filhos, óbvio. Mas é muito importante que Os Cinco fiquem perto de Hogwarts. Por... hum... um bom tempo.

As crianças estavam fora, então não me preocupei muito com elas reclamarem. Pelo menos por enquanto.

– Caham... porque então não... fazemos uma reunião, os cinco... e Lisa... no quintal? - perguntou Hermione.

– Tá. – todos concordaram.

– Qual é o problema? – perguntou Rony, na lata.

– Não tem problema... é que a Kath fez 15 anos... ela precisa ser treinada.

– Caramba! Eu tinha esquecido!

– Yeah, eu tabém.

– Fudeu.

– Fudeu nada! A gente simplesmente vai morar em Hogsmeade com as crianças. – falei.

– Hum... a Vic não vai gostar. – disse Lisa.

– Porque? Você acha que ela está escondendo alguma coisa de nós? – perguntou Draco, preocupado. Eu já tinha reparado que é muito estressante para um pai ter uma filha mulher. Harry era bem relachado com isso, mas Draco, por exemplo, sempre estava preocupado que Vic estivesse escondendo algo dele.

– Não! É mais que ela não vai gostar de ter a gente ali do lado. "É mico". – ela imitou a voz da filha igualzinha.

– Verdade.

– Mas enfim. A gente vai, não é? – interrompi.

– Sim! Isso é tipo uma missão! – concordou Draco.

– Aiii! Faz tanto tempo que a gente não vai em missão! Estava com saudades! – disse Lisa. Ela nunca fora muito ativa nas missões, que haviam parado quando as crianças nasceram, mas era, provavelmente, uma das que mais gostava.

– E vocês Rony, Hermione?

– Yeah! A garota tem que aprender. – disse Rony.

– E quer melhores professores do que nós? – completou Hermione.

– Beleza... agora... como contaremos para as crianças?

– É... elas terão que mudar de cursinho...

– Mas o melhor é o de Hogsmeade... e não é como se eles não fossem ficar sozinhos, sem conhecer ninguém. – Até porque, se esse fosse o caso, eu poderia apostar que Bec faria amigos rápido.

* * *

**N/a:**

**Volteiiii! A história não é nova, mas quando eu parei de vir aqui atualizar, me deu a louca e eu exclui. Mas agora eu estou de volta. E postando denovo. Espero que gostem. Esse capítulo é um pouco confuso, mas eu fiz o possível para ser o menos confuso possível (vocês não viram meu n/a gigantesco no meio da história?). Posto o próximo daqui a, no máximo, uns 3 ou 4 dias, ok?  
**


End file.
